nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Korialstrasz
Allgemeines Der Drache Korialstrasz ist als Liebhaber, Kämpfer und derzeitiger Hauptgemahl der Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza bekannt, ebenso wie als gewitzter Abenteurer des Roten Drachenschwarms. Er ist hyperintelligent und bekannt für sein Selbstvertrauen und seine Disziplin. Doch wenn die Pflicht ruft, ist er auch ein mutiger Krieger. Als jüngster Gefährte der Drachenkönigin bekleidet er eine hohe Position im roten Schwarm und ist von daher den anderen Aspekten Malygos, Ysera, Nozdormu und auch Neltharion bekannt, auch wenn er bei den Sterblichen keine Berühmtheit ist. World of Warcraft: Das offizielle Magazin; Future US, Inc., Frühling 2010; Jahrgang 01 - Heft 02; Seite 24 Krasus und Borel Unter den Namen Krasus und Borel kennen Korialstrasz auch die sterblichen Völker. Als Krasus, seine Gestalt als elfischer Magier, dient er als hohes Mitglied der Kirin Tor und als einer der Sechs im Rat von Dalaran. Hintergrund Im Krieg der Ahnen wurde er ungewöhnlich schwach, als sein zukünftiges Ich bei der Untersuchung einer Anomalie unbeabsichtigt 10.000 Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit reiste, wodurch beide Inkarnationen Krasus' sich die gleiche Ära teilten. Er führte auch die spätere Rettung Alexstraszas an, wobei er sich Rhonins Hilfe sicherte und heldenhaft die verbliebenen Aspekte zusammenrief, um Todesschwinge ein für alle Mal zu zwingen, sich zu verbergen. Nun, immerhin bis World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Geschichte thumb|left Korialstrasz ist zwar der Jüngste von Alexstraszas Gefährten, doch ist er dennoch weit über 10.000 Jahre alt. Er kämpfte Seite an Seite mit den anderen Drachen und den Nachtelfen im Krieg der Uralten gegen die Brennende Legion. Er war auch Zeuge von Neltharions Wandel zu Todesschwinge und dessen Verrat als er die Dämonenseele schuf. 10.000 Jahre später wurde Korialstrasz erstmals wieder wichtig, nachdem Alexstrasza im Zweiten Krieg von den Orcs gefangen genommen wurde, die in Besitz der Dämonenseele gelangt waren. Die Orcs hatten zusammen mit Alexstrasza auch noch 3 andere von ihren Gefährten gefangen genommen, während Korialstrasz unter dem Pseudonym Krasus, einem Hochelfen im Hohen Rat der Kirin Tor verweilte. In der Endphase des Krieges beauftragte er seinen Schüler Rhonin mit der Befreiung Alexstraszas und versuchte auch die anderen Aspekte für eine Hilfsaktion zu gewinnen, da er herausgefunden hatte, das Todesschwinge sich in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen wollte, indem er sich zum König von Alterac und später auch noch zum König von Lordaeron ernennen lassen wollte. Als Korialstrasz von dem bevorstehenden Abmarsch des Drachenmal Klans, der Alexstrasza in der Bergfestung Grim Batol gefangen hielt, erfuhr, sah er seine Chance gekommen persönlich in die Rettungsmission einzugreifen. Doch Korialstrasz konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, bevor er der Dämonenseele erlag. Verzweifelt schickte er den letzten noch lebenden der Gefangenen Gefährten in den Kampf mit dem roten Leviathan Tyranastrasz. Der Kampf mit dem altersschwachen und kranken Tyranastrasz war für Todesschwinge allerdings keine große Herausforderung und während die Orcs Alexstrasza weiterhin gefangen hielten, stahl Todesschwinge ihnen die Eier der Drachenkönigin vor der Nase weg. Letztendlich tauchte auch Rhonin auf, den Korialstrasz mit letzter Kraft zu sich teleportierte. Er war gerade dabei Rhonin die Rolle der Dämonenseele zu erklären, als sich auch die restlichen drei Aspekte einschalteten. Während Ysera, Malygos und Nozdormu den Kampf mit Todesschwinge aufnahmen, sollte der geheilte Korialstrasz Rhonin zu den Orcs bringen, die sich mittlerweile eine Schlacht mit den Zwergen lieferten. Rhonin sollte daraufhin die Dämonenseele erbeuten. Der Plan ging auch auf, Rhonin konnte dem Hexenmeister Nekros die Dämonenseele aus der Hand schlagen, woraufhin sich Alexstrasza ihres Kerkermeisters entledigte und sich den anderen Drachen im Kampf mit Todesschwinge anschloss. Doch durch die schiere Existenz der Dämonenseele geschwächt, hatten selbst die vier Aspekte keine realistische Chance den Schwarzen Drachen zu besiegen. Rhonin aber gelang es durch einen Fehler Todesschwinges, die Dämonenseele zu zerstören, woraufhin Todesschwinges Siegeschancen im Nichts verschwanden. Als die Schlacht geschlagen war kehrte Krasus den Kirin Tor den Rücken "um sich um seine Frau zu kümmern", es dauerte allerdings nur ein paar Jahre, bis er den Roten Drachenschwarm erneut verließ, um ein Auge auf die Menschen zu haben. In dieser Position beobachtete er den Verrat von Arthas und die Invasion der Brennenden Legion, sowie auch deren Niederlage, als er von Nozdormu gerufen wurde. Zusammen mit Rhonin brach Korialstrasz auf nach Kalimdor und fand auch sehr schnell den von Nozdormu in einer Vision gezeigten Berg – die Störung um diesen Berg konnte man bereits in Azeroth spüren. Die Störung selbst schien allerdings aus dem inneren des Berges zu kommen und genau dorthin machten sich die beiden auf. Da die Höhle nicht groß genug war nahm Korialstrasz wieder seine elfische Form als Krasus an. In der Höhle fanden sie die Störung in Form eines Energiefeldes, das die beiden verschlang – was sie nicht wussten war, dass die Orcs ebenfalls zwei Krieger losgeschickt haben um den Berg zu untersuchen. Als sie wieder zu sich kamen waren sie in einem unbekanntem Wald und sehr erschöpft. Krasus hatte es hierbei viel schlimmer erwischt als Rhonin, der sich im laufe des Tages wieder erholte. Krasus selbst konnte auch nicht mehr die Form eines Drachen annehmen. In der darauf folgenden Nacht wurden die beiden von einer Gruppe Nachtelfen überfallen, überwältigt und abtransportiert, doch bevor sie die Siedlung der Nachtelfen erreichten griff die Natur selbst die Nachtelfen an und der Halbgott Cenarius entführte die Gefangenen. Letztendlich bestätigte Cenarius aber nur, was Krasus schon zuvor befürchtet hatte: Sie waren in der Zeit zurückgereist und zwar über 10.000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Bei der Erwähnung der Nachtelfensiedlung Zin Ashanti und dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit klingelte es zwar bei Krasus, doch hatten seine Erinnerungen in den Jahrtausenden doch etwas gelitten, so dass ihm nur einfiel, dass beides in einer großen Katastrophe zerstört wurde, er aber nicht sofort wusste warum. Im Laufe des Tages bemerkte Krasus einen Beobachter, der nicht in Cenarius’ Auftrag handelte .. einen Drachen. Es gelang ihm den Drachen davon zu überzeugen, dass er einer von ihnen war, damit dieser ihm letztendlich zu Alexstrasza bringen könnte. Da er nicht mehr seine Drachengestalt annehmen konnte, war es schwer dem jungen Drachen seine Herkunft zu beweisen, doch letztendlich gelang es ihm, er trat allerdings zu nahe an die Grenze ihres „Gefängnisses“ so dass die Blumen ihn mit betäubenden Dämpfen außer Gefecht setzten. Als Krasus aufwachte befand er sich im Hort der Rotdrachen, der Drache, der ihn hergebracht hatte, hatte Rhonin bei Cenarius zurückgelassen. War dieser aber noch relativ leicht zu beeindrucken gewesen, verlangten der oberste von Alexstrazas Gefährten, dass Krasus ihn beim Namen nannte, den er als Drache kennen müsste, um zu Alexstrasza vorgelassen zu werden. Doch Krasus kannte Tyranastrasz und konnte daher passieren. Auch wenn er mittlerweile seinen echten Namen verraten hatte, wurde er nur Alexstrasza selbst mitgeteilt. Zusätzlich dazu, dass man ihr den Namen gesagt hatte erkannte sie ihn wieder und wusste von daher dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Krasus berichtete seiner Königin von seiner Notlage, ließ aber bewusst einige Teile weg. Alexstrasza entschied eine Sitzung unter den Aspekten einzuberufen und stellte Krasus einen anderen Drachen zur Seite, der ihn auf dem Weg zu dieser Sitzung tragen sollte: Korialstrasz. Krasus’ jüngeres Selbst schien ihn fast zu erkennen, allerdings verstand dieser das nicht. Auch er litt unter der Schwäche, unter der auch Krasus litt, doch je näher sich die beiden waren, desto stärker waren beide. Auf der Versammlung der Aspekte bemerkte Krasus, dass Neltharion zwar noch ein angesehener Drache war, aber in seinem inneren bereits dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Dieser erkannte, dass Krasus ihn durchschaut hatte und sorgte mit einem Zauber dafür, dass Krasus nichts verraten konnte. Man wartete lange auf der Versammlung auf die Ankunft Nozdormus, bis schließlich die Nachricht eintraf, dass er nicht kommen würde. Diese Nachricht beunruhigte Krasus noch mehr, da der Verlauf der Zeit offensichtlich stark gestört worden war und Nozdormu in all seinen zeitlichen Versionen daran arbeitete das zu beheben. Krasus entschloss sich, die Drachen vor der bevorstehenden Katastrophe zu warnen, doch da schlug Neltharions Zauber zu und sorgte dafür, dass Krasus zusammenbrach. Er kam erst im Hort der Rotdrachen wieder zu sich, ohne den Drachen etwas vorgetragen zu haben. Ihn überkam daraufhin aber eine weitere von Nozdormu geschickte Vision von einem Nachtelfen, Krasus und Korialstrasz machten sich auf, ihn zu finden. Während des Fluges nach Zin-Azshari bemerkten die beiden Drachen die Invasion der Dämonen und kämpften gegen die Legion, jedoch mussten sie den Kampf abbrechen und Krasus ging nach Suramar, um Malfurion zu suchen. Doch er wurde von Nachtelfen gefangen genommen und schaffte es nur dank seiner Magie, Kontakt zu Tyrande aufzubauen. Er schaffte es dann, Malfurion Kraft zu spenden und half indirekt , Xavius zu besiegen. Nach dem Tod von Xavius versuchte Krasus, die Drachenschwärme zu einen und gegen die Legion zu führen. Mit einer Schuppe seines jüngeren Ichs versuchte er den Kraftverlust auszugleichen. Mit dem Druiden Malfurion brach er auf, doch wurden sie von Schergen des Erdwächters angegriffen. Durch ein Portal flohen sie in das Reich der Halbgöttin Aviana, welche sie mit neuer Kraft ausstattete und Krasus eine Feder gab, mit der er in seiner sterblichen Gestalt fliegen konnte. Und trotz allem kamen sie zu spät als Todesschwinge sein Werk begann. Als sein jüngeres Ich den abtrünnigen Aspekt angriff, wurde Krasus durch die Verbundenheit leicht verwundet. In der Endphase des Krieges rettete er einige wenige Eier des Blauen Drachenschwarms und führte zum Bund der Nachtelfen mit den anderen Völkern. Zusammmen mit dem Orckrieger Broxigar und dem Nachtelfen Malfurion versuchte er, die Dämonenseele zu stehlen. Dabei blieb er vor dem Hort des Erdwächters zurück und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. In der Endschlacht begleitete er seine Königin als Reiter und kämpfte, um Malfurion und Illidan die Zeit zu geben, das Portal der Legion zu schließen. Als er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehrte, gab er dem Kriegshäuptling der Orcs die Axt des Brox und flog davon, um sein eigenes Glück zu finden. Wrath of the Lichking In Wrath of the Lichking tritt er wieder als Krasus in der Drachenöde im Wyrmruhtempel auf. Thrall: Drachendämmerung In dem Buch "Thrall - Drachendämmerung" liest man von einem Treffen der Drachenschwärme, zu welchem Krasus aufgrund seiner Einstellung zu den Blaudrachen seine Alexstrasza nicht begleitet. Als Korialstrasz schließlich allein bei der Brut der Rotdrachen im Rubinsanktum auf die Rückkehr seiner Gefährtin wartete, geschah es, dass er Kultisten des Schattenhammers sah. Er töte sie sofort und musste jedoch schrecklicherweise beobachten, wie die Brut plötzlich zu schlüpfen begann. Es schlüpften hunderte von chromatischen Drachen (Drachen, die aus Experimenten von Nefarian stammen), welche vor wenigen Minuten, noch unverderbt von den Kultisten, Rotdrachen geworden wären. Ein noch halb lebender Kultist verriet dem verschreckten Korialstrasz, dass die Sanktümer aller Drachenschwärme mit der verderbten Brut infiziert sind. Schließlich fiel Krasus auf, dass ein Arm von ihm eine eigenartige Färbung angenommen hatte und er vermutlich auch infiziert war. So sah der rote Drache nur noch eine Möglichkeit, die Situation irgendwie herumzureißen: Selbstzerstörung. Nun kam es, dass Krasus sich dazu entschied, alle Sanktümer und die Brut mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Im Laufe des Buches wurde er von den meisten Drachen als Verräter und Anhänger des Schattenhammers geächtet. Doch durch eine Vision von Thrall erfuhr es zuerst die ebenfalls zweifelnde Lebensbinderin und schließlich auch alle anderen Drachen. So geschah es, dass der letzte Gefährte von Alexstrasza sich ehrenvoll opferte, um Azeroth eine Armee aus chromatischen Drachen zu ersparen. Diese Ereignisse spielen im Zeitraum der dritten Erweiterung Cataclysm. World of Warcraft: "Thrall - Drachendämmerung". Christie Golden. Panini Books (16. August 2011). ISBN-10: 3833222328. ISBN-13: 978-3833222320. Quellen Kategorie:Roter Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Drachenöde NSC